


woofggcgc

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just some good ole friendship, and fursonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: a pack of crayons is powerful for friendship





	woofggcgc

“What you drawing?” Nat sat down at the table with Trevor, who was scrawling on a piece of paper with a box of crayons strewn about.   
“Oh nothing. It’s just uh… it’s my fursona, Yeah!” He proudly presents a half finished masterpiece.   
“Cool”  
“Thanks!” He puts it back on the table.   
“What’s the name?” Nat rests her head in her hands.   
“Sebastian. He’s a wolf who helps me out when I start to feel scared or panic and stuff. I feel a lot better when he’s around cuz nothing would fight wolves!”  
“Hm. There’s lots of things that could fight a wolf I think. She rolls a crayon under her finger, “Bears. Cougars… Vampires.”   
“Pfft yeah well not when there’s a whole pack of em.”

Nat holds up the crayon, “is this a weed!?”  
“Yeah, that’s dandelion yellow.”  
“Huh. Can I eat it?”  
“Nah, I’ll need it for the eyes. And these are the good kinds! Go chew on the rosy brand if you want.”  
Nat set the crayon down with a smug grin.   
“Why did you even want to eat a dang crayon?”  
“I dunno. Because I wanted to be better friends to tim tam?”

Nat shot straight up in her seat, “Hey! Would it be cool if I made a fursona?”  
Trevor looked at her with stars growing in his eyes, he flapped his hands to his sides. A quiet gasping squeal escaping his mouth.


End file.
